The Adventures of Jawn
by FireRose Prime
Summary: Jawn the Zipper pull becomes separated from his Sherlick and lands in my care. One day I forget to put him in my pocket and all hell breaks loose. Primarily a crossover between Sherlock and Transformers. But it will have some other elements from other fandoms here and there. Jawn/Sherlick (Started as binder head canon with my friend at lunch. )


**The Adventures of Jawn the Zipper pull when I forget to put him in my pocket**

**Part 1**

Finally she took me out of that dark place. While comforting, it isn't the most comfortable. Now I'm just stuck somewhere and i have no idea where I am. Isn't that just lovely? But perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Jawn Zipperpull Watson. I am indeed a zipper pull. I was shoved off the case with Sherlick, and now live and travel with my other best friend Kaylee. She tends to keep me in her jacket pocket wherever she goes. But today she seems to have forgotten me in her, I think, bedroom.

"I miss Sherlick." I moaned miserably. He was still on the case, probably working hard on whatever it was. Magically I managed to get up and take in my surroundings.

The was a large bed taking up most of the space to my right and two desks to my left. While there was a path down the center most of the floor was covered in whatever it was she had happened to throw on it. I hopped closer to the bed to investigate. But before I made it there something, or rather someone, jumped down to meet me.

"Who are you?" The plush figure greeted me. I backed up a few paces, not sure what to do.

"I'm Jawn. Who are you?"

His...optics? would have widened had they been able to. "So you're the mysterious Jawn she keeps talking about. Nice to meet you Jawn. I'm Optimus Prime."

I hopped back toward him, less apprehensive. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Prime."

"Please call me Orion. It causes less confusion that way." It sounded like he was smiling, but I couldn't be sure. He had a face mask covering most of his face.

"Confusion?" I asked innocently. He gave me a kind look and gestured up to the bed.

"Why don't we go up there where it's a bit safer? I can explain then." He walked over to the railing and I followed. But I came upon a small problem.

How was I supposed to get up there? I had no arms or legs to climb with.  
Orion fixed that problem for me though. He seemed to have come to the same conclusion I did and turned around abruptly. He reached down and picked me up, placing me on his soft shoulder. There I sat as he climbed the rail to what seemed to be his 'spot', much like my spot was in that jacket pocket. Once he was settled, he placed me on the springy mattress.

It was quite the view from up there. I could see the whole of what had now become my home. It certainly wasn't boring. No it was a fangirl's domain that was for sure. It wasn't a wonder how I was named Jawn. But there would be time to explore everything later. Right now I wanted to know more about my current situation. What would this new life away from Sherlick be like?

"You seem thoughtful. Dinar for your thoughts?" Optimus...no Orion commented. I faced him quietly.

"I was just thinking about what it's going to be like living here instead of on the case where I had been. I've never been allowed to really roam on my own before. This is all new for me. So what's it like?"

Orion laughed heartily. I wasn't sure if that was good or not.

"It's different. I'll tell you that. Depending on the day we can have quite the adventure." He glanced around the bed. "It's been a lot easier since she got the sonic." He walked over to some stick looking device and brought it over. He pushed a button on the side that caused the green tip to glow and it made this awful sound.

"It's awfully helpful when the decepticons try to stir up trouble." Orion sat back down in front of me.

"Interesting. But what kind of trouble could we get into here?" I asked interestedly. However the universe decided to answer for him. I twirled around quickly when a loud crack sounded behind me. Orion and I jumped back to the floor and headed over to one of the desks on the other side of the room.

One of the lower drawers was open and there were what seemed like scorch marks on the side. Several tall mechs jumped down from the top to stand in front of us. One of them looked slightly similar to Orion.

"Optimus what's going on here?" Orion asked the other mech, who i guess was him maybe from another universe. So that's what he meant by confusion.

The other Optimus frowned, I could see his face. "It looks like Megatron and Bonecrusher are back to their old tricks again."

Orion sighed heavily. From what I guess those two were bad news. I never thought anything like this would happen. I turned to these new mechs.

"So what do they want?" They looked at me strangely.

"Dey wan' wat dey always wan'. Powah an' dehstruction. Yo man you gotta be dat Jawn she be talkin' 'bout earlier." Some grey mech with an accent said.

"Yeah. That's me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jawn. I'm Optimus, this is my medic, Ratchet; my saboteur, Jazz; my scout, Bumblebee; and my weapons specialist, Ironhide." The flamed Optimus pointed first to the green mech, then the one with the accent, the yellow and black one, and finally the hulking black one in turn. I really wasn't sure what to do. They were all so much taller than I was.

"We really need to find out what they want this time Optimus." Orion spoke from behind me. "How should we go about it this time?"

"Sherl would know what to do. He'd probably already know everything there was to know. But he's still on a case." I frowed. That was something I would never get used to, being without my Sherlick.

"Sherlick wouldn't have a clue." A voice sounded behind Orion and I. We swiftly turned around to see a strange green faced man in a purple suit. "But it's be okay if he showed up. Then the Joki would be on him." He cackled madly. I don't know what it was but I got the distinct impression he was crazy.

But I was on the defensive. "Take that back. Sherlick is nigh on infallible." The crazy man looked down on me in distain. He said nothing just shook his head in silence. So I turned to Orion.

"Who is that nut job?"

"That is the Joker." I looked back to the crazed man, who was back to cackling at his own jokes. Now I really wished I had Sherlick with me...


End file.
